undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 3: Take It To The Grave
This is the third chapter of In The End Story Day 6 Of The Zombie Apocalypse *Simon is horrified to see Lisa's infected bite. Simon: Dave, what should I do. Dave: Cut it off! It worked on my brother, it will work here. Simon: Yes, Dave. *Simon grabs a hacksaw. He, without anesthesia, chopped off Lisa's arm. She was screaming in pain the entire time. Lisa: I feel like I'm losing blood. Simon: Aw, shit. *Three new survivors arrive at the gate. Ben, Simon, and Dave appear to greet them. Noah: Hello. I'm Noah. This is Ashley and Nathaniel. Dave: I'm Dave. This is Simon and Ben. Simon: Maybe we'll talk about this over beer and beef jerky. Nathaniel: Yes, that's a good idea. *The six of them grab beer and beef jerky. Simon: Beer never tasted so good. Ashley: I know. Nathaniel: To a new beginning! Simon, Dave, Ben, Ashley, Nathaniel, and Noah: To a new beginning! *They then brought their beer glasses together and drank. Ben: I gotta go. Something came up. *Ben walked into one of the houses. He came up to the morgue and find the door open and Dennis' body gone. Ben: Aw, shit. *Ben walked over into a living room and found a zombified Dennis. Ben cleaved its head with an axe that he found in a closet. *'Day 7 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Nathaniel and Ashley walked towards the house, where Dave, Simon, and Lisa were. Nathaniel: Do you think it was a good idea to join them. Ashley: I knew in my heart that I should be here. Lisa: I'm dying here. Simon: It's gonna be all right, Lisa. Think happy thoughts. It will calm you down. Lisa: Yes, Simon. Dave: Oh, hi guys. Nathaniel: Hi Dave Prescott. Dave: How did you know my last name? Nathaniel: Your ID tags. Dave: Oh. Simon: We've got more dead coming up there. Dave: Grab a weapon and let's kill them! *The four of them met up with Ben and Noah at the camp and went into the streets to kill the impending horde. Lucas decided to tag along. Lucas: Wanna see what I drew? Simon: Not now, kiddo. We're killing zombies right now. Lucas: Wanna play? Simon: We're killing zombies here. Stay back. I don't wanna be responsible for a child's death. The four start bludgeoning walkers when one snuck up on Nathaniel. Nathaniel is bitten. Nathaniel: Great, I'm bitten. *Dave shot Nathaniel in the head. The rest of the walkers were killed and the six of them returned to the camp. Simon went back up to the bedroom to end Lisa's suffering. Simon: Lisa, it's me, Simon. I'm gonna end your suffering. Lisa: Please, put me out of my misery. I don't wanna die a slow and horrible death. *Simon shot Lisa in the head. Her suffering is over. Cast Main Cast *'David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards' *'Josh Lucas as Ryan' *'Lily Loveless as Hailey' *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Chris Pratt as Noah Johnson Co-Stars *Jake Abel as Ben *Summer Glau as Lisa *Max Charles as Lucas *'Jaimie Alexander as Eliza' *'Kyla Kennedy as Amy' *Willa Holland as Ashley *Logan Lerman as Nathaniel Boldface= Does not appear Deaths *Dennis (Zombified) *Nathaniel *Lisa Trivia *First appearance of Noah Johnson *First appearance of Ashley *First and last appearance of Nathaniel *Last appearance of Dennis (Zombified) *Last appearance of Lisa Category:In The End Chapters